


The Little Things

by Isolophiliac



Series: Idiosyncrasy Among Brothers [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Character Study, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isolophiliac/pseuds/Isolophiliac
Summary: There are always going to be 'The Little Things', small things people do, say and think that reflect on who they are and how they affect other people, they're there for everyone, even the 'Bat Brothers'.





	The Little Things

To Nightwing heights were a strange thing, they always helped him clear his mind, even when it was jumping to less than pleasant thoughts and memories. When he was up high he was staring into the abyss, the worst moments of his life, but for some reason, it was the best feeling in the world.

Maybe that’s why Oracle kept calling him crazy.

**\---**

Jason didn’t know what the Lazarus pit did to him, but what it left behind was nerve-racking to everyone but himself. To him the Lazarus just brought out the person he always was, the person everyone hated the person who should be hated.

Maybe that’s why Roy and Kori kept sending him to that shrink.

**\---**

It was the distinctive thing about him, how Tim could get so lost in his novels, in other people’s worlds that the entire world around him just… disappeared. He could understand the oddest of things, and most likely was because no one ever really bothered to understand him.

Maybe that’s why Steph kept trying to get him to go out more.

**\---**

Damian Wayne was the boy who grew up far too quickly for anyone’s liking, his life expectancy was to do what was expected of him, what was wanted of him and nothing more. Who would care for a boy who couldn’t do as they were told?

Perhaps that was why he was always finding copies of children’s books on his bed every time he returned from patrol with his father.


End file.
